Star x Marco Highschool AU!
by totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE
Summary: Can a girl with incredible popularity and tons of wealth and a smart, safe kid in a red hoodie fall for each other? I'M SO SORRY I'M STARTING ANOTHER SERIES WHEN I HAVE 3 UNFINISHED BUT I HAD AN IDEA AND WHEN I HAVE AN IDEA, I WRITE! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo readerrssss! New series here, which I probably shouldn't have started since I have many unfinished ones (procrastination is the definition of me...), but here I am writing this one to keep writing interesting for me in general. I have decided this will be a randomly updated fanfic because I am terrible with due dates! XP Thank you for reading and I have also decided I shall reply to comments in the chapter following the one on which the comments are posted (If that makes sense) And if this ends up landing in my pile of unfinished stories that will certainly be unfortunate but, to living in the moment! (idk I'm weird)**

 **~()~I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE! IF I DID, STAR AND MARCO WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY!~()~**

* * *

In the front row of the fourth period geology classroom sat Star Butterfly, one of the most popular students at Echo Creek Academy, a high school that resided as part of a town in California. She was two rankings below self-absorbed, spoiled brat, Brittany Wong. And right above her on the imaginary list of popularity was the rude, attitudinal, Chantelle. Star wasn't like them though, except for being rich and all. Instead she she was an extremely bubbly and excitable ditz and just a genuinely nice person. People would do anything to be at her social status, but she didn't really care if she was popular or not, but being that she was the daughter of Moon and River Butterfly, founders of an island on the other side of the world named Mewni that had an enormously exquisite jeweled palace surrounded by a calm village that stretched out to the rustic ports, she really had no other choice. But with her social status, she had to maintain it...

More towards the corner of that same classroom sat Marco Diaz, one of the most quiet students at Echo Creek Academy. Him and his friends didn't really have a social status but he didn't mind, he would never trade it for popularity. He didn't like the popular crowd, they were all snobby and bratty, especially Brittany Wong. But there was one of them he didn't mind, well not exactly 'didn't mind'... he actually kind of liked her. No, scratch that... he _really_ liked her, she was really nice but alike all the other populars, she never noticed him. But at least she didn't make fun of him, like Brittany Wong.

 _Brittany Wong_ , he rolled his eyes as the name was spoken in his mind. She was always so spoiled and found other people's torture absolutely hilarious and if that wasn't bad enough, her boyfriend was just the sugarless icing on top of the charred cake. He also took every chance he had to pick on some defenseless being that backed into a corner as he neared. Half of all nurse visits were because of him! Marco cringed in disgust as the thoughts of those vile human beings slipped into his mind.

"Buddy? Are you there?" Ferguson waved his hand in front of the red hoodied boy's face.

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friend who sat in the seat diagonal to him.

"I was just asking if you wanted to hang out and play video games later with me and Alfonso."

"Oh sure," an unfocused Marco answered as his gaze shifted to Star. _How did she hang out with people like Brittany,_ he wondered as he glanced at the talking blonde facing Chantelle's direction who didn't let his staring go unnoticed.

"What do you want, nerd?" she said as she looked at him.

 _Me?_ He opened his mouth and found himself nervously sweating at loss for words as Chantelle sat there staring, waiting for an answer while Star took a quick glance back and upon seeing his flustered face, looked away. "I-I" he stuttered, unable to think of a reason that wouldn't bring complete and utter humiliation upon him, like for example, I dunno, maybe the fact that he had an enormous crush on the blonde next to the girl that questioned him.

Chantelle adverted her gaze back to Star and they continued their conversation.

"As I was saying, the party is at eight. It's an open invitation so you can bring that guy of yours with you."

"Ok, I'll ask him!" Star said with a cheerful smile.

"So anyways, are you guys dating?" she glanced at the blonde two seats behind her.

"It's official! As of this morning, we are officially a thing!"

Chantelle nodded, "Cool," the school bell rang, signaling everyone to start gathering their things. "See you there." Chantelle made her way out the door.

Star was packing up her things as Justin made his way over and draped his arm across her shoulder. Marco was carefully placing his binder in the organized opening of his backpack and the couple in the room did not go unnoticed. _She's dating someone..._ he sighed only loud enough for himself to hear as he walked out of the classroom behind the blonde couple.

* * *

By eighth period, practically everyone was ready to go home for the weekend. None the less, the students took their seats at the ring of the bell to start the class period.

"Ok students, since it is a Friday, I have some partner work for you all," the teacher said as she began passing around the handouts.

"We know who our partner is gonna be," Alfonso said as he exchanged looks with Marco. They were probably the smartest kids in that class.

"Since half of you don't bother doing your work, I will assign the partners," she continued as the classroom groaned, "Having your choice partner is a privilege! You must earn it, and with last weeks grades, most of you certainly did not. Alfonzo, you'll be working with Andrea, Kacey, you'll be working with Charity, Brittany and Hope, Janna and Paige, Star and Marco, and finally, Jackie and Sabrina."

"Hi partner!" Star said giddily as she walked over to Marco.

"H-Hi..."

Star studied the worksheet in her hands and looked up, "So what are we supposed to do?" she questioned, her face blank.

"Uh- we have to match the definitions to the word," Marco stated the obvious.

"Ooohh, that's why there is the same amount of questions as there are answers!" she exclaimed, "Hmmm," she eyed the paper as the two sat in desks next to each other, "I can't find an answer that says a metal..."

"What?" Marco asked confusedly. Star pointed to the first word on the list which was 'Irony' _Seriously?_ "No Star, that's irony... i-it means when something happens that's the practically the opposite of what's expected." he explained.

"Oh," she answered simply as she connected the word to the definition. "Anyways, you seem nice so do you want to come to a party tonight at eight?" His eyes widened. Star was asking him to go to a party with _her?_ "Everyone's gonna be there and Justin and Andrea agreed they'd come, you can invite whoever else you want. It's at Brittany's house," she explained. Oh, not come _with_ her, just come in general... either way he didn't have plans.

"S-sure," he agreed and they continued to work on the ditto until the bell rang. Marco, being that he didn't typically go to parties, rushed home to get ready.

"You forgot your-" she started as she picked up the notebook he had left on the corner of the desk. She fanned through the pages and it fell on one with a fancily written word in the center of the page.

"Hm, what does Starco mean?" she questioned aloud.

* * *

 **Thank you bunches for reading! Note: Writers block is terrible and I am not at all immune for your future notice. But luckily, I have ideas for the next chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiii everyonee! Chapter 2 here and I AM SO EXCITED FOR AFTER XMAS! (Why not the day of Xmas you ask? Well that's because I am visiting my sister after Christmas to see my nieces and nephew! yayayay!) But either was I'm still excited for Xmas :3 Now for comment replies-**

 **DominusTenebrus- ty and I'll try!**

 **PROJECT K- I'm unsure what you meant by unnecessary, but ty and the starconess is forever! yey**

 **deadshoot12345- haha yes**

 **YumDukilous III- lol**

 **Lupus Boulevard- lol totally and ty**

 **King of France- ty but I looks it over and didn't really find major mistakes, maybe a grammatical error or two but it happens :3**

 **Melissa'sHere- thank you so much and lol not exactly because ships are with fictional characters usually but I explained it and all :3**

 **Rafye- lol I guess you've seen my college fanfic, but to verify, they aren't really connected but they just have some similar aspects (such as Star being rich in both of them) but they will have different paths they will follow :3 and ty! I decided to start with Marco liking her and she doesn't like him like 'that' right away but it will develop etc.**

 **TY for all your reviews, follows, and favorites and thank you all for reading!**

 **~()~I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE! IF I DID, STAR AND MARCO WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY!~()~**

* * *

"Marco!" Star called out as she ran through the halls that were now starting to clear out, due to the busy Friday, to give Marco his notebook, not to mention, ask what a "Starco" was... She ran outside where the school buses were aligned. She stopped to catch her breath, she figured that she had no chance of finding Marco at this point, there had to be at least 40 buses, but then her hopes lifted when she saw a flash of bright red through the window of one of the yellow public transportation vehicle. Of course she ran on the bus to give it to him because she seriously wanted to know what a "Starco" was and also because he might need it for homework or something. She ran to the seat where Marco sat and sat beside him.

"Marco, you forgot your notebook!" she exclaimed as the boy turned to her in surprise.

"S-Star?" he was shocked to see her sitting next to him, especially just to give him his notebook.

"Marco what is a-" she started when she was interrupted by a _fsssttt_ that went through the bus. Then she realized she was moving, no wait, the whole bus was moving! "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she panicked. Her ride home was Brittany's convertible and everyone knew that Brittany would _never_ drive around a suburban neighborhood! How was she going to get home?!

"Are you ok?" Marco asked, worry in his eyes.

"Well, I was supposed to go shopping with Brittany-" she stopped when she noticed Marco roll his eyes. "What?" Star raised an eyebrow.

Uh oh, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't just say he hated one of her best friends! "Uhhhh... well you see- it's just-"

Star stared at him blankly, then sighed. "Let me guess, you hate Brit?"

Woah, for a ditz she can sure read faces perfectly. "H-How did you-"

"I don't take it offensively, I'm sure Brittany doesn't like you either..."

"Oh" was all he could respond.

There was a short silence (well as silent as a bus can get) until Star spoke, "Oh! By the way, what's a Starco?" she asked as she picked up the notebook and flipped to the page with the writing on it.

Marco's face reddened, "It's umm..." Ugh, why couldn't Marco think on his feet and just make something up?! "Um, it'ssssss... the name of a celebrity?" Marco offered.

"Oh!" she bought it.

How did he come up with a celebrity you ask? Well, he first came up with Starco as what they would be pet named if they were a 'celebrity' super couple. Like Brangelina or Kimye for example. But either way, he felt guilt for just lying like, especially to his crush, but that just reminded him that she had a boyfriend, and besides, they were practically part of different dimensions...

"So can I hang with you until I find a ride?" Star asked with wide eyes of innocence.

"Sure," Marco replied, trying to control his huge smile that crept up on his face.

"Thanks!" Star thanked cheerfully. "So anyways, what do you like to do?" Star attempted to make conversation.

"Well, I like to hang out with friends, and I do karate, and I guess I like to cook..." Marco rambled.

"Cool! What do you cook?" Star asked.

"Well I-I like to make omelets I guess, and nachos-"

"Oh my gosh I LOVE nachos!"

"R-really?"

"Totally! Marco, you should make me some!"

Marco's eyes widened, _was this really happening?_ "Sure!" Marco exclaimed while Star grinned. After a few bus stops, the bus pulled up to Marco's stop and they both got off the vehicle.

"So, uhm, my house is over there." The boy pointed to a house down the road. "I don't think my parents are home yet but when they get home they will probably give you a ride or you could just call someone using the phone," Marco suggested.

"Ok, hmmm... well I could ask my mom- wait no she has a business meeting today... Or I could ask my dad- nope he's on a business trip til Thursday... and Justin has a game today until five... But maybe I could ask my- no..." Star mumbled barely loud enough for Marco to hear.

"That's ok, I'm sure my parents can take you home,"

"But I don't wanna impose, and it's a really long drive..."

"Don't worry! They would be happy to," he reassured as they walked up to Marco's front door. Marco turned the keys in the lock and opened the door. "Welcome to the Diaz household," he said as he held the door for her. Star smiled sheepishly as she walked in, she felt so bad that Marco was going through all of this just because she got stuck riding the bus... Marco instantly walked to the kitchen where he started making his nachos and Star sat on the couch.

She took out her almost dead phone and texted Brittany, "[hey... srry i didnt come and all.. i got stuck on a bus (long story dont ask) so i guess ill c u at the party bc i cant get a ride atm...]" She put her phone away and looked around the house. Marco entered the room with a plate of nachos and Star spoke, eyeing the pictures on the wall, "Hey Marco, who are these people?" she asked as she pointed to the many pictures on the wall.

"Oh, those are the exchange students that lived here."

"That's so awesome! I wish I had an exchange student, then I'd have someone to talk to around my house," she spoke with a smile.

Marco frowned a bit, _her parents must be away alot..._ but then his smile returned as he put the plate of triangle food in front of Star.

She took a cheese covered chip and put it in her mouth, "Omagawhsh sheese are shooo good!" she swallowed the chip. "Marco! You should call these 'Marco's super awesome Nachos'" she sang.

Marco chuckled, "Thanks,"

"So what is there to do around here?" Star questioned.

"Well, w-we could watch TV?" Marco suggested.

"Ok," Star agreed as she turned the TV on. They watched a few episodes of some comedy show when the front door opened.

"Raphael sweetie! It looks like Marco's finally got a girlfriend!" Mrs. Diaz said.

"N-no mom, she's not-"

"Oh! My hijo! I'm so proud of you!" Mr. Diaz spoke in his accented voice.

"she's not-"

"What's you name? Oh my gosh you're so pretty!" Angie went on as she talked to the blonde.

"Um, I'm Star but-"

"That's such a beautiful name!" she continued.

"We're not together," Marco said as he mentally face palmed.

"Oh..." Mrs. Diaz replied with a bit of disappointment.

"They will be soon enough," Raphael whispered to Angie and she giggled.

"Mom and dad, Star can't get a ride home, would you mind driving her?"

"Oh of course not!" Mrs. Diaz agreed. They made their way to the car and began to drive until they pulled up to the gates of the huge mansion.

All of their mouths were agape except for Star who casually opened the door with a 'thank you' and started walking to her door when she turned and ran back to the car. Oh, here's my phone number by the way in case you need to know anything about the party later," she said as grabbed a pen out of her bag, took Marco's hand and wrote a phone number on it, "Thank you Marco's parents for the ride!" she waved and ran in the mansion.

Raphael looked back at the flustered Marco and gave him a wink.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading and happy holidays everyone! This is TotallyObsessedWithSTVOE signing off :3 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Totally nothing to do with STVOE but I watched Big Hero 6 for the fisrt time yesterday and it was totally amazing! LIKE OMG BAYMAX IS SO PUFFILY ADORABLE AND HUGGABLE! So not much else to say for me right now so enjoy :3 And for reviews-**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thank you!**

 **PROJECT K: Lol ty ty *bows awkwardly* and Jacob: The fluff is lyfe :3 and I will as soon as I can :o**

 **deadshoot: haha they totally should XD**

 **xboxrica: well it's Starco, so the chances on them ending up together are pretty high *wink* lol but I will try :3**

 **StarButterfly07: Ty!**

 **Rafye: yep, they just gotta go in and push their son into a relationship with Star and lol yeah.. I should really update that other one XP where are you inspiration!?**

 **Cartoonlover187: Thank you soo much and I'll try!**

 **standrewpulian: Well here it is! And I hope I finish it :3**

 **~()~I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE! IF I DID, STAR AND MARCO WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY!~()~**

* * *

Marco absolutely adored the girl, sure she wasn't exactly the 'brightest' but she was so genuinely nice at heart and she made everyone around her happy. That was the reason why he was standing in front of the steel gates of the person he held tyrannical hatred for. Yes, you guessed it, he was at Brittany's mansion. He walked in alongside Ferguson and Star walked with Justin and Hope a few feet ahead.

They arrived at the huge wooden doors and went inside where music blasted from every direction. There had to be thousands of people there considering how insanely crowded the huge mansion was. Star and the others disappeared into the crowd while Ferguson stared at the crowd in awe. (Alfonzo couldn't come because he had to go to his cousins birthday party?)

"This place is hugee!" Ferguson exclaimed, barely heard with the chatter of the crowd.

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me, it's Brittany's house after all."

"You mean Brittany's _luxurious_ mansion," Ferguson corrected jocularly.

"Yea," Marco chuckled, "where's the kitchen anyways? Or dining room, or wherever they'd have food,"

"I don't know, let's look around."

"I never thought I'd be exploring the depths of Brittany Wong's mansion," Marco remarked comically.

"Yeah," he chuckled as the two made their was through the crowd.

After about what seemed like forty minutes of searching, the two finally found the snacks.

"So bro, why are we here anyways? You hate Brittany and Star's with Justin." Ferguson questioned the boy with cheeks full of fancy pretzels.

He swallowed, "just because Star's dating Justin doesn't mean I can't be friends with her," He said casually.

"Dude, you and Star, friends?" He laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "Everyone knows that populars don't befriend people like us."

"Yeah, but Star isn't like the other populars, she's different..." He said looking off in the distance.

"You're just saying that because you're in loovvveeee with her," Ferguson teased as he bit into some unknown expensive food.

"Psh,"

"Either way, she's still popular and she's friends with Chantelle and Brittany, she can't be _that_ great" he continued.

Marco shrugged and brushed it off. "Where is the bathroom in this place?" He said as he walked towards the archway leading back to a long hall. This house was like a maze with all it's twists and turns. He walked down the hallway leaving the side of his ginger friend and all that was heard was the echoes of his footsteps, until some shuffling was heard coming from inside one of the many rooms behind the doors that adorned the hallways walls. His curiosity getting the best of him, he cracked the door open slightly to see who it was. Of course it was Brittany and Lars practically sucking each others faces off he realized with an eye roll. But then as he began to shut the door, he noticed, it wasn't Lars that the black haired girl was kissing, it was... Star's boyfriend...

He backed a few steps away from the door. "Crap," he mumbled as he tried to come up with a plan of what he would do next. _Well he had to tell her!_ So he texted the now slightly faded number on his hand from earlier, "[hey star this is Marco and I uh... I gotta tell u something...]" He sent, but then he caught a glimpse of that said blonde walking down the same hallway towards his direction looking down at the phone in her hands. The boy quickly ducked behind the corner of the intersecting hallway, out of sight of the blonde. He crossed his fingers and pleaded she wouldn't find out like this, but as she passed the room she stopped at the open door and looked inside. Her eyes widened and her hands moved from her phone to cover her mouth, her phone falling on the white stone floor. She ran in the direction he was and passed right by him, her hand wiping her eye. He walked out from his hiding spot and picked up the phone with a unicorn case, dusted it off with the sleeve of his hoodie and ran after Star.

He couldn't call out her name, then she would think he was a total stalker being that he witnessed the whole scene from hiding behind a wall... Even though in reality, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and so was he...

He stopped running. He knew he would never find which one of the hundreds of rooms she went in. He walked back in the dining hall, looking down at his shoes in defeat.

"What happened?" Ferguson asked upon noticing the boy.

"She- she dropped her phone..."

"Who?"

"She saw Brittany and-" he stopped and looked up at the ginger who gave him a questioning look. "Justin was cheating on her..." he trailed off.

"What? And she _saw_?! This is like, crazy! It's gonna go down on Monday..."

"Yeah..."

"Oohhh! That explains why Chantelle was just smirking about how she wants to see the look on Star's face when she 'finds out' and I _knew_ it was an evil smirk"

"Chantelle was in on it too? Star may have the worst taste in friends... Poor Star..."

"Why are you so down? Star's single! You can ask her out!"

"I- this isn't how I wanted her to be when I finally told her I like her... and she's sad and- crying... I couldn't ask her out after what she just went through!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Wanna get out of here, this party's pretty boring. Don't get me wrong, the food is killer, but Brittany sucks," he said.

Marco chuckled, "Yeah..."

They walked out and as Ferguson called his parents to pick the two up. The drive home was pretty quiet, except for a few questions asked by the ginger's parents about how the party was. And a few remarks on how big the place was. After the boy in the red hoodie walked through his doorway, he pulled out his phone and texted Star a simple "[hey]" only to have a phone ring in the other side of his pocket moments later... Oh yeah... he had her phone.

* * *

 **Thank youuuu fooorrrr reading! Yeh, well I'm not going to be able to update for a while because of going to my sister's house :3 But I shall go on about my life because I feel like it :P anyways, during the writing of this chapter I was getting this ache in my ribcage and earlier I was super nauseous and shaky like so I'm obviously dying (jk) but I googled it and I'm pretty sure I had a heart attack or something (I probably sound crazy at this point) but I'm all good now! Anyways, ty again for reading and Happy New Year! :3 TotallyObsessedWithSVTFOE out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is officially here! I'm so tired right now, running on two hours of sleep and I am totally taking a nap as soon as I write this :3 Right now I am watching Spongebob and feeling totally nostalgic being that it's Season 1 Episode 1 and like two years ago, I memorized the song they play when Spongebob is rapidly making all the krabby patties (Livin' In The Sunlight) XD lol yeah.. I used to sing it to my sister and bother the hails out of her to the point where she was singing it because it was so stuck in her head XD woops.. And now for reviewsss!-  
**

 **PROJECT K: Honestly, I think I just over reacted, (I tend to do that) and besides I'm only 15 and heart attacks are totally not common at my age XD (dudette btw) and lol ty for your concern though ^-^ and Jacob: Thank you and awww that's too bad ;-; people are jerks sometimes, fortunately, I haven't been in that situation but I've been a bystander to it so I can clearly see it sucks XP  
**

 **xboxrica: Ikr, but she only dated him for a day so it won't be so hard to get over him, harder to get through the betrayals though.. Also by getting together with 'matci' I think you meant Marco and in that case yesshhhh Star and Marco are OTP! lels  
**

 **Rayfe: Yah... Lot's o drama.. *everyone hugs Star* STAR YOU'LL BE OKAY!  
**

 **~()~I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE! IF I DID, STAR AND MARCO WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY!~()~**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Star groggily sat up on the silken sheets of her memory foam canopy bed and rubbed her dampened and reddened eyes. Right now, life absolutely sucked. The only thing she had going for her right then was the french toast breakfast in bed that her butler brought to her. But she was Star, she looked on the bright side of things! She thought about how, at least she _expected_ her friends to turn against her. If she didn't, that instagram post of her crying face at the party posted by Chantelle, you know, the one with all the comments about how she was 'such a fake, bratty, cry baby and deserved what was coming to her', yeah those would've hurt _way_ more if she thought of Brittany and Chantelle as real friends... and of course she couldn't even reply to the hate comments because she didn't have her phone, and she couldn't do anything but view posts on her laptop... And to make things even better, if Brittany found her phone, which she probably did, she knew Star's password so she could say whatever she wanted 'as' Star on her apps. Thank God the french toast was good!

...

She removed the comfort of the warm blankets from her lap and stepped into her bunny slippers, letting out a brief yawn in the process. Her feet brought her to the house phone in the entryway of her house- scratch that, 'mansion'. She picked up the phone and dialed her number, crossing her fingers that Brittany didn't answer.

"Hello?" answered a boy's voice after the third ring, who sounded like he had just woken up. She felt kind of guilty, her call probably woke him up.

"Hey, this is Star... um," she stopped when she was interrupted by a loud thump that echoed through the phone followed by a tired 'oowww'. "A-are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Y-yeah... I kinda fell..." he spoke sheepishly, then added, "It's Marco by the way..."

"Marco? Your phone voice sounds different," she stated. "Can I um, come get my phone, or..."

"Yeah, come by whenever you can, wait, do you need my address?"

Remembering the street sign she got off the bus at just the previous day she replied with a simple, "neh," before hanging up and running to her room for a change of clothes. With that, she ran outside and signaled her chauffeur and they were off.

Pulling up to the Diaz household in a limo probably wasn't the best idea on Star's part considering how it may or may have not attracted some unnecessary attention. Apparently seeing a rich girl walk out of the long black vehicle wasn't a very typical occurrence to the neighbors and passerbys. Not to mention as she walked up to the front door a little girl walked up to her and asked if she was famous...

With a polite decline and a few knocks on the door, Star was greeted by a wide eyed Marco, clearly trying to figure out why there was a man in a suit bowing and removing his cap in front of the limo that was parked right on the curb of his house, along with almost the whole neighborhood peeking their heads out of their doors and watching the scene.

His eyes still looking at the scene behind the girl, handed Star the phone then looked at her, "Do you wanna come in?" he inquired.

"Sure!" Star replied, her usual cheerful was there but it didn't take a genius to see that her slightly puffy eyes signaled she didn't get much sleep, due to the events of last night- and well, crying.

Marco clenched his fists at the thought of someone putting Star through that. Star hesitantly walked through the door way, hoping she wasn't intruding. She sat down on the couch and clicked on her phone where all the notifications, of the post she was tagged in along with all the comments, poured in. She turned the phone off and frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked, concerned.

She shut her eyes tight, still facing her lap. "I don't want pity..." she answered in honesty. She didn't want people feeling bad for her, or seeing her in a state like this.

Marco sighed and looked down at his feet, "Yeah... you're right, s-sorry..."

She looked up, _why was he apologizing?_ It's not like he cheated on her or betrayed her like her ex-friends did. So she asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"B-because you don't deserve to feel any worse than you probably already do..."

Her heart was warmed by his caring response and she even smiled a little, but it faded, "so you heard?"

Marco scratched the back of his head, "Y-yeah... well more like saw..."

Star buried her face in her hands, "Great, another person I was completely humiliated in front of..."

"Hey," he sat next to her, "it's not your fault you know,"

She avoided his gaze, "it's my fault for having such a terrible taste in friends." She said with a chuckle, though there was still sadness in her tone. "Well, I should probably go..." she sat up slowly and with a wave, headed towards the door.

"See you around..." Marco said as she neared the door.

Ste stopped in her tracks and spoke, "Hey, uh... wanna hang out later or something?" You don't have to, it's just that you seem nice and all-"

"Sure," Marco said, a grin appearing on his face.

"She turned to face him, now smiling, "Movie marathon?"

"Movie marathon" he confirmed.

"You know where I live so, come when you feel like it... I'll be home all day." she finished with a small chuckle.

Marco nodded and waved as the blonde walked out of the house and into the limousine that her chauffeur had so patiently waited in front of.

* * *

 **Thank youuuu for reading and all that XP No promises about soon updates because school is insane atm but reviews are apprecitated and with that, TotallyObsessedWithSVTFOE out~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii, thank you for reading! Now for a randomness occurrence in meh life :3 So yah yesterday I was super tired so I legitimately fell asleep at 7:30-ish pm XD so I ended up waking up at like 4 today and I totally decided to walk to the bagel place near me (Like 4 blocks away) and I left at like 4:20 because I thought they opened at 4:30 because idk XP so I got there at like 4:40 and apparently they don't open until 5 so I walked up and down that block like 5 times and I was freezing to the point where I stopped walking and crouched down to warm my hands XD anyways, I got meh egg bagel with butter and it was amazinnngggg 3 and totally worth my hands freezing off (not literally but..) and now for reviews! ^-^  
**

 **SonicELITE: haha yesshhh the fluff! Noticed the name change btw :3 nice ^-^ and Jacob: Ty ty and here it is! Not as soon as I hoped though :/**

 **xboxrica: haha yah but YAYAY MOVIE MARATHOONNNN!**

 **Lupus Boulvard: haha yesshhh THE UNIVERSE SHALL CONQUER ONCE STARCO IS ESTABLISHED! XP**

 **standrewpulian: Thanks so much!**

 **standrewpulian: lol ty and I shall fix those spelling errors XP [Edit: aghh I only found the 'face' error.. can't find the 'care one soo 99% i guess XD]  
**

 **EVAunit42: haha that happens to me too XP and THANK YOU SO MUCH! XP And don't get me wrong, I absolutely love to sleep, but I'm more of the type of person who likes to fall asleep late and wake up late, but considering I have to wake up at 6 am... (totally not a morning person btw) lol and happy New Year to you too!**

 **Guest: Uhm... do what exactly? and OMG TY SO MUCH (I wouldn't say I'm exactly amazing buuut... XD)  
**

 **WhyNo1RiteDis: Lol totally gonna fix that Star vs Toes error XDDD but I'm not sure what idea you're talking about.. XP**

 **WhyNo1RiteDis: Ohhhh ok I saw it but unfortunately (don't hate me) I don't watch Adventure Time so I can't really do a cross over XP sorry ;-;  
**

 **FioleeMeetStarco: As I said to the last reviewer, sorry but I don't watch Adventure time ;-; If I did I totally would but I'm sure someone that does would be happy to take your request**

 **Classified: Again ;-; (agh more and more guilt as the topic comes up another time) I don't watch AT but I totally would if I did..**

 **BowDown2Unicorn: *Continuing* :3**

 **StarcoFanboy86: Yay ty!**

 **Guest: I sorta have the story all planned out :/ but I'll try to incorporate something similar if I can ^-^  
**

* * *

 _Here it goes...  
_

Marco knocked on the towering doors of the mansion in front of him with a quick glance back at Ferguson and Ferg's cousin in their car. Heck no he wasn't going to let his parents drive him, they would think it's totally a date and it would be all embarrassing! Either way, between the cousin's looks and Ferguson's smirk, it wasn't _that_ much better... Well, maayybe it was.

"Hey Marco!" Answered Star in adorably fuzzy pajamas that had bunnies all over them.

"Hey!"

"Come in," She started as she moved away and held the door so he could walk past, "The living room's to the left..."

"Ok, so what movie are we watching?" he asked as he walked half-nervously through the doors.

"Well, there are a bunch of comedies playing in a row, but if you've seen them we can just order one. Also, the popcorn and movie stuff is already in the living room," she explained as she gestured towards the room with the huge TV and enormous couches, well at least Marco thought they were huge...

Marco nodded with a smile and walked with Star into the designated room where loads of candy and bowls of movie food were sprawled out on the table, "Woah," Marco gaped, "That's alot of food,"

"Don't worry, it was no big deal." Star reassured as she took a seat on the couch with Marco and turned on the movie.

"Have you seen this movie? At the end, she finds her way to her work and gives a special mention to all of the people she met, on the news."

"Well, I haven't but now I know what happens at the end..."

"Awww noooooo! I totally didn't do that on purpose! Aggghh, there's another movie on anyways but," Star spoke and Marco laughed.

She turned on the other movie and wrapped a blanket around her self snugly. Marco couldn't help wondering if she knew she was adorable. He just wanted to hug her forever and ever!

After three movies full of laughs and giggles only the popcorn bowl was gone.

* * *

"Now you go,"

"Ok ok, why did the banana go to the hospital?" Star questioned, calming her giggles.

Marco thought for a moment before giving up, "Why?"

"Because he wasn't _peeling_ well," Star finished with both of them laughing hysterically.

"Ok, my turn..." Marco spoke after settling down, "Why can't you tell a joke while standing on ice?"

"Why?" Star smiled.

"Because it might crack up," Marco spoke, earning another set of hysterical laughs from the two.

"Mkay, what type of nails to builders hate to hit?" Star asked inquisitively.

"Oh, I know that one! Finger Nails," They bursted out laughing once again before continuing, "So Star, have you heard the joke about butter?"

"Uh, no?"

"Better not tell you, it might spread,"

Star laughed, "These are so dub that they're funny,"

"Yeah," Marco chuckled.

Star stopped laughing after a few minutes. "Marco, I have to show you something!" Star said as she grabbed Marco's hand and brought him upstairs. She walked to her room and opened her computer, "Wait, first, have you ever heard of Peter Answers?"

"Uh, no?" Marco responded as Star typed in the website.

"Ok, you gotta see this. It's a really old website that can answer any question you ask it," Star explained with a giggle.

"What?"

"Watch. What do you want to ask?"

"Uh, what's my name?"

Star typed in the information and hit enter. The answer came out as Marco Diaz at which Star giggled profusely at Marco's confusion.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Star inquired a little too innocently.

"How did you-" Marco started when they were interrupted by a notification sound coming from the laptop. "What's that?"

Star frowned, "Nothing... just... haters, it's not like anybody uses facebook anyways so it especially doesn't matter"

Marco frowned as well before taking the mouse and switching to the other tab. He immediately logged off Star's account and into his old account, Star watched quizzically. He went to the facebook post about Star and started typing. He then after logged out again and gave the mouse back to Star. "There, now at least you have one comment that stands up for you."

Star smiled widely, "Thanks Marco," she said before they walked back downstairs.

"So anyways, how did you do that?! That question and answer thing," He asked with confusion flooding his face.

Star giggled before replying slyly, "I dunno," and running off ahead of him.

The ringing of Star's doorbell signaled that Marco's ride was there, Marco frowned a bit. "Oh, well I guess I have to go..." Marco said, disappointed.

"Bye Marco! Hugs!" She said as she hugged Marco tight and soon after let go with a, "Thanks for cheering me up," smiling genuinely. " had fun hanging out,"

"Me too, and no problem," He smiled.

Marco smiled and Made his way out of the door where Ferguson and his cousin waited. Once the door was closed, Ferguson spoke, "So bro, did you kiss her yet," which received a blush from Marco following with him shaking his head as a 'no' frantically in all his embarrassment of his friend's bluntness.

They all got in the car and Ferguson's cousin asked nosily, "Sooooo, did you kiss her?"

Marco face palmed

* * *

Star walked back up to her room and signed into her facebook, she scrolled down to the bottom of the comment list, or the 'hate' comment list, and read the most recent comment-

 _Maybe if all you guys weren't caught up with your egos, you'd see that Star is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She doesn't deserve crappy friends who only care about their reputation and themselves. People who have nothing better to do then make others upset aren't worth Star's time anyways so..._

"Aww, thanks Marco!" Star smiled. It was funny how the day that started out so terrible, could end with a night where she was the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

 **Yaaayy Movie Night! Haha am I the only one that remembers Peter answers? Tbh I just needed an excuse for them to be on the computer so Marco could make a nice comment about Star but Peter answers came to mind XD My sister used to scare my friend so much when 'Peter' replied that he was dancing on my friends head XD (Don't ask) Thank you again for reading annnnddddd I'm outie XP TotallyObsessedWithSVTFOE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugghh I'm so sorry it's been forever, but I haven't been inspired ;-; and also laziness came a little into play buuuuuuut, and I really wasn't happy with myself with the last chapter because I feel like it was sorta irrelevant and it was mostly like a filler chapter DX but either way, here's another chapter and hopefully it'll be better than the last one because I seriously wish I made the last better... SO HERE IT ISSSSSS~ But first, REVIEWS!**

 **SonicELITE: Yaass peter answers is bae XD And here's the update!  
**

 **deadshoot12345: lol yeps, I didn't know how it worked first until I actually googled it like a year and a half ago XD**

 **MaFx98: Thank you! And OMG I wish I knew spanish so I could reply in spanish, but unfortunately, I don't ;-; and google translator is not reliable...**

 **Harrison2901: Thank you!**

 **standrewpulian: Lol yehhh knock knock jokes are rarely funny so at least you laughed at one XD (I'm sorry for that fail chapter XD it was pretty much just a filler)**

 **Its-tough-to-be-a-god: TY! And here is the update!**

 **Guest: Thank you! And I'm seriously trying to stay encouraged with this story, and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It was officially Monday morning. A little while after Star woke up, she became a nervous wreck. She was contemplating what she would do once she walked into the school where Brittany was sure to be waiting along with countless others ready to make comments. She ruled out staying home. That wasn't an option, the longer she avoided it, the worse it would be when she returned. She decided she'd walk in like nothing ever happened, with her cheerful smile on her face. Besides, she wasn't upset anymore. She realized it wasn't worth it to be upset, and as Marco mentioned in a text to her, Brittany definitely wasn't worth it either. So she threw on her clothes, got her lunch, and walked down the marble steps to the entry way and walked out her door, ready to start over.

After her chauffeur had opened the door to one of her parents various sports cars, she walked right into the school, a smile on her face, and all sadness long ago washed away. Of course, Brittany was right there waiting to 'greet' her.

"Star Butterface, so was my party awesome or what?" she smirked.

"Oh totally!" Star sang with a bright aura surrounding her, "It made me realize that my boyfriend and my friends totally weren't worth it, good thing it happened sooner than later," She smiled truthfully.

"That's not what those tears said," she chuckled with a smug look on her face.

"Oh! That was because I saw how many years I wasted my life on people like you when I could've been so much happier," she remarked with a huge grin and continued to walk to her first class.

Giggles started to sound around Brittany as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Now to break up with Justin..._ She walked through the classroom door where her first period class gathered. Justin had yet to make an appearance so Star took her seat and rested her head on her left hand while the other hand was on the desk, tapping her fingers in boredom.

"Hey," a voice interrupted her daze. She turned to the voice and it continued, "so you're Marco's new friend, right?"

Star nodded at the short haired, tomboy blonde.

She continued, "I'm Jackie, one of Marco's friends, but I'm not as nerdily adorable," she added.

Star smiled, "Oh! You must be Marco's girlfriend," star assumed with a innocent smile.

Jackie stared at her for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter, "No way, Marco is like a little brother to me," she continued nonchalantly.

"But aren't you guys the same age?"

"Yeah, but Marco's like a ball of cuteness so he's younger to me," she explained amusingly.

Star nodded with a giggle as a familiar blonde walked in the classroom. She began to walk towards him when Jackie stopped her.

"I got this," she spoke and walked up to Justin. "Hey Justin, I heard about what you did to that sweet girl over there. So not cool. I just came over to tell you she's so done with you that I'm dumping you for her because you don't deserve to be in the presence of some one as nice as her," she spoke coolly before returning to the desk beside Star.

Star looked at her with confusion, she had no idea that somebody would ever be willing to just do nice things for her like that. A wide smile brightened her face. "Thaaanks!" She sang as she hugged Jackie.

Jackie chuckled, "No problem, anything for a friend."

Star's smile widened at the word friend. The homeroom bell rang as everyone took their seats. Star glanced over at Justin as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes as he made his way to a desk. Star sat deep in thought, trying to figure out why Justin seemed upset when Brittany would've just made some snide remark and went on her way. The answer was g _uilt._

Classes went surprisingly fast, and by lunch, Star was walking alongside Jackie to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you think of _Marco_?" Jackie questioned suggestively.

"Oh! Marco's awesome! I'm really happy that we're besties now," she explained joyfully.

"No, I mean, what do you _think_ of Marco?" She continued.

Star tilted her head. "What do you-"

"Hey guys," Marco interrupted as he approached from another hallway on his way to the cafeteria.

"Hii Marcoo!" Star beamed and then continued her question, "What do you mean 'What do I _think_ of Marco' Jackie?"

Marco's eyes widened as he looked at a Jackie, trying to hide her laughs. "I mean would you date-" Jackie started when she was interrupted by a frantic Marco.

"Jackie! Don't- Ugh... I knew i shouldn't have told you..." Marco facepalmed.

Jackie laughed, "But I could've gotten an answer out of her! It would be so cute!"

"Told her what?" Star intruded.

"That Marco lo-"

"Nothing!" Marco screeched as he put his hand over Jackie's mouth.

"Mago ovfes Staaa, Mago ovfes Staaaa," Jackie chanted behind his hand and then became silent.

Marco pulled his away instantly, "Ew, Jackie! Why did you lick my hand?!"

"You gave me no choice," Jackie responded and Marco glared at her. "Fine, I won't say anything..." Jackie sighed.

"You guys really are like brother and sister." Star commented between giggles as Marco frantically wiped his hand.

"Yeah, and Marco's single," Jackie winked at Star and then walked ahead of the two as they entered the cafeteria.

"Sorry about her..." a blushing Marco spoke quietly.

"She's really funny," Star beamed as the two approached a table with two boys seated. The one with glasses' jaw dropped, letting the food in his mouth fall onto the table while the red haired one stared in shock.

"Uhh... This is Star..." Marco spoke.

Ferguson snapped out of his stupor and brushed up to Star's side, "Why hello there beautiful," he flirted.

Star's eyes widened, "Um... Marco, what do I do?"

Marco chuckled, "Ferguson, must you hit on every living girl?"

"Tch, don't worry bro, I see this ones taken." he winked.

Marco facepalmed, "We're just friends,"

"But we all know you wanna be something _more_ ," Alfonso nudged Marco, only loud enough for a madly blushing Marco to hear.

"You guys have been talking to Jackie too much." Marco spoke as Jackie sat down with a lunch tray.

"But you guys do make a cute couple," Jackie murmured.

"So I heard about what Brittany did to you, are you ok?" Alfonso questioned.

"Actually, I'm kinda happy she did... Otherwise I wouldn't have become friends with you guys!" Star admitted.

"So I heard you and Marco had a _movie date_ over the weekend." Jackie added.

"Oh yeah! We watched movies and hung out and stuff." Star spoke.

"I don't think she get's what Jackie's implying," Alfonso whispered to Ferguson who just nodded.

"Anyways, we're all going to the mall today after school and you can come if you want," Jackie suggested.

"Sure!" Star agreed.

"Meet us by Ms. Skullnick's door after eighth period is over." Jackie directed.

Star nodded and started to eat along with the rest of the table. They continued to talk and eat until none other than Brittany Wong walked over alongside Chantelle.

"Butterface," She signaled Star to turn.

"Yeah Brittany?" Star replied.

She turned away from Star and began talking to Chantelle. "See, I have this Latte, and I'm done with it but I don't see a trashcan anywhere!" She dramatized and then poured the beverage in Star's lap. "I guess if you can't find a trashcan than this is close enough," she smirked and walked away laughing beside Chantelle.

"Star?" Marco asked in worry.

"Do you need an extra set of clothes?" Jackie asked.

"I got some..." Star frowned. "Be right back!" She spoke with a small smile as she walked out of the room to her locker.

Ferguson sighed and Jackie began speaking, "We gotta get something that we can hold against Brittany so she'll leave Star alone..."

* * *

 **And done! XP Yeaahh Jackie is pretty OOC but yah... And I just think that Jackie trying to get Star and Marco together is adorable soz... But I can't say when I'll be posting next but I will seriously try to asap. TotallyObsessedWithSVTFOE~**


End file.
